How spring came to love death
by Force of the Phoenix
Summary: I recently watched Disney's Hercules for the first time in an age and it struck me. What about Persephone? Where was she? So I made a fanfic about it. Not sure whether to continue it though. Rated M for the second chapter. I am a naughty girl ;). R/R please, thank you.
1. Demeter's anouncement

Oh. So. Bored.

This was the only thing that ran through me, Demeter, Goddess of the Earth. I am sitting through another one of Zeus' annual meeting of the Gods. Although it had been called mainly for my benefit, I can't help but feel bored as Zeus rambles on about something or other. Even though I am exceptionally bored, my body and mind are simply zinging with excitement, and having to sit through such an annoyingly boring speech is doing nothing for me. I feel my legs bouncing under my seat, making it squek a little under my weight, waiting impatiently for the time when I can make my, much more important, announcement about Persephone and her new duties.

I look around the table, at the cloud flooring and at the great spread of Ambrosia food that Hestia has made.

Olympus. The mystic land of the Gods. A perfect place for perfect people. Well, as perfect as you can get in the cosmos.

So why, for Zeus' sake, I ask myself, does my Persephone want to reside on earth?

My baby has always been special. So kind, so beautiful. All of the single gods want her, Persephone having the grace of the Muses, the beauty of Aphrodite and the kindness of Hera. My baby, surprisingly, does not have any of my features other than my heart shaped face.

Persephone is small, delicate and graceful; totally the opposite of my lovingly plump body, yet Persephone has the wide, earthy hips that a proper earth goddess should have. Her skin is a perfect alabaster with the purity of Hera's, her immortal glow the brightest of all the gods, save Zeus', and is the most striking as the glow makes her pure skin look even more so. She has a thin and narrow nose, deliciously plump, heart shaped lips, vibrant green eyes that she usually kohls to make them look sleek and mysterious veiled by her midnight lashes, and wondrous golden locks that, more akin to the white of Zeus' waves than to my deep gold, tightly coiled curls, fall down her back to tickle her thighs. Long, voluminous and tousled, it looks like white fire when Persephone moves.

I have always tried to give Persephone the best, giving her the world if she really wanted it. Some say that I have always been too generous with her, some, who will not be mentioned, going further by saying that Persephone has me around her little finger. There is one flaw in their argument. What if I want to be around her little pinky, had anyone ever thought of that.

As a mother, I know that Persephone has no real love interests, apart from the occasional dalliances with Apollo, Hermes, Ares and, at one point, Cupid. Though Psyche nearly sent him to Tartarus for the affair, she was, not surprisingly, angry at Persephone. Psyche said that Cupid had been under Persephone's magic; Persephone, for her part, was actually able to talk her way out of it. The furious Psyche was somehow convinced by my daughter to be understanding and laid-back about it all. Even to the extent that Psyche was suddenly more furious with Cupid than she was Persephone.

As you can imagine, Persephone's dalliances have given her a reputation similar to Aphrodite's, a laughing, shameless temptress. As it happens, Aphrodite and Persephone have often reported to be giggling about their various experiences, exchanging various tips and gossiping about the latest drama. Persephone, at one time, even studied under Aphrodite, learning the art of Love and Seduction, after being taught by the Muses on music and dance, , Hera on womanhood, motherhood and childcare, Athena on various intellectual skills and myself, may I say for the longest of all, on the earth, it's plants and how it affects animals. Making Persephone a well-rounded goddess who's skills are second only to the Goddesses who rule it. Some, rather vestal, deities questioned my letting Aphrodite's rather 'different' influence be near my daughter, wondering how radical it would make Persephone be. But, I think it's good that Persephone is honest with me. I'd rather she told me and I knew what she wants and what she is doing rather than having my vision clouded by a picture of her that was false.

Looking around at the various Gods around me, I can't help but let an unexpected giggle out. Persephone has already had so many marriage proposals, the only bad thing is that I don't think any of them could interest her for long enough. I mean, what's the point of getting married one millennia, and then divorced a few millennia after. Anyway, it's still a little early; Persephone still needs to calm down. I laugh to myself inwardly, how silly all of those men. Gods, demi-gods, semi-deities and mortals alike, are trying to tame her, to damper her immortal fire. I feel a scowl narrow my gaze.

How dare they presume to take my position! I will relinquish my claim of her only when she tells me to give her away to her husband.

"Well now that that's finished with, Demeter has an announcement to make. Demeter."

I grin widely at Zeus before moving to smile at everyone there. The only person that make my smile falter a little is Hades, Zeus' little brother and the God of the Underworld. This doesn't seem to bother Hades, who merely glares at the ground, most likely because he is as bored as I have been. However, I do not waver long as the nature of my announcement spurs me to move on.

"Thank you Zeus." I let myself have a deep breath before continuing "I have come to this meeting at a most joyous time in my life, because, this next Spring ritual will be my last."

I know my million-watt smile now falters at the sound of gasps and frantic whispers circulating around the table. I realise that they must worry for the crops, thinking that I was refusing to make springtime come around anymore.

"No, no you don't understand. I mean to say that my daughter, Persephone, has found out that her "niche" as she calls it is making spring. Persephone, now Goddess of Spring, Rebirth and Growth, is to take over the ritual. Next year every single one of you simply must come to witness and bless her first spring."

When everyone hears this they start to rejoice, they know that, as Persephone will only have to concentrate on Spring, they will be even better than mine, though most are too polite to say.

Hera comes quickly over to me to hug and congratulate me, while Zeus says to everyone "This calls for a celebration! Next year we will all" at this he looks directly at Hades, who normally 'forgets' to come "go to Persephone's Grove and bless her very first Spring ritual. We will all have our part to play. Hestia, you shall create the celebration's feast. Hermes, you shall tell all of the necessary guests. Dionysus, you shall make the celebration as special as possible. Ares, all war must cease for the day, for the first day of spring is a cause for peace. Muses, you shall work with Dionysus and provide the entertainment. The rest of us must help Persephone in any way we can."

Zeus looks to each of the Gods he is issuing instructions to. Each nods excitedly and smiles at me, save Ares who is sulking that war must cease for a day, already not able to wait for what they know, with Dionysus, the muses_and_ Persephone (my baby is known as a bit of a party animal), will be an amazing party.

I am so excited. I can hardly wait!


	2. When Death met Spring

I am _so_ excited. I can _hardly_ wait.

Just another smutz of an _excuse_ for a party. Where everybody'll get rip roarin' drunk and Athena an' Ares will probably wreck yet _another_ island with the _little_ feud they got goin' on. But whatever. I'll just stay for a few hours to smooze, then blow Demeter's joint.

The problem?

It's just a little problem. Not, ya know, major. It's just the small problem of bein' fiery hair over smokin' heels in love with Demeter's daughter, Persephone. I have to control the almost flair up of my hair from the achin' desire that courses through my veins. Geez, even 'er name gets my fire goin'.

Ya may be askin' how I, Hades, Lord of the Dead, met my Persephone, the most gorgeous creature in the cosmos.

Come on, ya know ya are.

Well, it all started when I saw 'er bathin' in the spring waters of a secret grotto. Now, don't think like that. I'm not one of _those_ types, it was completely innocent. Well, it started out as innocent, after that... well, let's just say I couldn't help myself.

It all started when I was visitin' a contact in Sicily. There I was, mindin' my own business, when I heard the sound of laughter. Female laughter. The sound was a little unusual to be in such a dark forest and, curious, I went to investigate.

* * *

_Hades sneaked through the thick forest. Now the laughter was louder, nearer, and he could hear splashing. As he moved further, one drawling voice rang out above the others, mesmerising him, calling for him to hurry his pace._

_"... And then, afterwards, he looked like a newly formed nymph discovering the world for the first time when I told him it was over between us."_

_It was the most beautiful voice Hades had ever heard in all of his several millennia long life. The voice was low, melodious and extremely feminine, the sensual purr of a woman. It sent such a painfully pleasurable shiver down his immortal body, as if his body knew the voice, like a man knows the scent of his lover. The voice was talking of an encounter with Apollo, the God of the Sun._

_Other voices giggled, asking for specifics and if she would be willing to share. The childish squeals and moans grated on Hades rather 'fine' nerves. Yet the voice remained as calm and smooth as before, stating how Apollo was just a means to an end, reasoning that Spring is an extremely frolicsome time of the year, that she is bad enough anyway needing men for sex and that Apollo, like all of the rest of them, was just for distracting her sufficiently until the right man found her._

_It was then that Hades got his first glimpse of his love._

_There was a clearing in the thick wood in the centre of which was a pool of limpid water, fed by the magical spring that gushed out of a nearby rock-face. The pool was surrounded by a dense carpet of the greenest grass and moss Hades had ever seen, surprising him with their deep, enchanting colour. Thousands of bloated lotuses floated and swayed ethereally in the spring water, and the most erotic scent that Hades had ever smelt wafted around him. An intense mixture of the sweetest fresh honey, deep and earthy cinnamon and floral jasmine that overpowered his senses, reducing his usually quick mind to mush. _

_No fewer than thirty young girls surrounded the pool, some sitting on the bank with their legs in the water, some kneeling amongst the flowers, another rushing to replenish the woman's goblet with more golden liquid now and again. One woman stood in their midst, quite naked, her hands cupped to pour water over her generous curves as she washed herself. Hades knew her name from the girls. They repeatedly told her of her prowess, her beauty and how she could have anyone she wanted, repeating her name as if it were as important as their very breath. _

_The girls were the followers of the goddess and the woman was Persephone, beloved daughter of Demeter and earth goddess. Apollo's sun had long since disappeared, leaving the full moon to bathe the nymphs and their goddess in the secret grotto with shimmering silver rays._

_Hades suddenly realised with a surge of fear what Demeter would have Zeus do to him if he were to be discovered. _

_He was doomed. _

_For as fearful Hades was for the punishment of staying, he found that he could not tear his eyes away from the scene, and her. Persephone was everything he longed for, full of life and powerful, and beautiful. Startlingly beautiful._

_A heart face was adorned with a cute, thin nose, deliciously plump and perfectly formed pale lips, a wide forehead and high, well defined cheek bones. Widely spaced and almond shaped, her large eyes blazed a vibrant green through the darkness that pierced his heart as he supposed Cupid's arrow would. A warm and charming half smile lit up her pretty face as she continued to talk with her nymphs on the perfect man for her._

_Small, delicate and graceful, Hades was sure that she would barely breach the height of his broad chest, with wide, earthy hips that swayed sensuously as she moved from washing herself to taking a sip from her crystal goblet. Her skin, a perfect, pure alabaster, glowed in the white light of the bright full moon. Hades felt his long fingers twitch, aching to run them over her curves, knowing she would be silk under him. Voluminous and thick, her long and tousled hair fell to just tickle her shapely thighs in waves of a white blonde in the still, sultry air. _

_Suddenly, a delicate little butterfly fluttered furiously past him, causing him to wake form his wonderment. He knew he should leave. He wanted to, his strong sense of self preservation screaming at him to retreat and stop such foolishness, but his eyes were still riveted by Persephone. She was temptation herself, and he had never been very good at self control when it came to desire. _

_He watched as the small butterfly landed lightly on the hair just above her ear. Her eyes turned to it, as if she were listening to it._

_Her eyes widened slightly, the glowing green orbs darkening as her head tilted back and they roamed the clearing, looking for something. Lips parted, she looked so delectably open, so desirably aroused. Suddenly, her purr of a voice called out to her nymphs, demanding that she be left to bath in peace with her thoughts. The nymphs, childlike and giggling, left her swiftly, leaving her completely alone. Alone with him. They were alone, together._

_"Come out into the open dark one, I know you are watching me. I can feel your eyes upon my body, ravishing me so delectably I could take you right now."_

_Hades saw no other choice, his body throbbing with desire from her words, but to reveal himself to her. Then he was filled with sorrow, for Persephone could not find him anything but ugly and demonic, just as all of their kin do._

_"Forget me, you won't like what you see."_

_Her laughter rang out across the grotto, a tinkling bell that shook his soul. "Let me decide that for myself dark one." Her eyes had darkened to a deep, dark green that was closer to black than to the green that they had been when he arrived as she found his hiding spot. "I have been known to prefer a tall, dark and muscular man as opposed to the flaunting peacocks that usually surround me. Come into the open dark one, and let me see you."_

_Hades sighed, but found that he could not disobey her. _

_Filled with trepidation, he stepped into the light and lay completely open and vulnerable to the Goddess._

_He heard her gasp of astonishment. And he couldn't bare to see the revulsion in her eyes that he knew would be there. He was just about to leave, when..._

_"Stay."_

_With that one word, his entire body became a fire, it struck him later of the irony in this. He turned back to look at her, and was astonished at what he saw._

_Persephone was staring at him. But not in revulsion, he discovered with relief. She was simply staring at him in shock._

_Then, Persephone told him to remain where he was. Hades was about to ask her what she was doing, when she began to move towards him, her hips swaying outrageously as she made her way to him. The way she moved was like the way she spoke, slow, almost lazily, but definitely sexual. She did not, to his discomfort, seem to remember that she was still nude, or she simply did not care._

_Hades' eyes moved over her more freely, raking over her v of tight curls the same white blonde as her hair that lay between her hips, before moving over her breasts. Perfect, the pert mounds swayed slightly too to the swing in her step, the rosy nipples puckering as they met the cool night air. Eyes now as dark as the night, she began her tour of him. Quickly, though, she seemed to decide that this was not enough. Her small, elegant hands were raised slowly, waiting for him to refuse, and, when he didn't, they began their tour of him. No muscle was left untouched under her soft hands, he couldn't suppress the deep moan that escaped from him as her hands roamed where no woman had roamed before._

_With a wicked smile, her gaze found his._

_"I am Persephone."_

_Hades swallowed, his adam's apple scrapping against his throat, as he said his usual introduction. _

_"Hades, Lord of the Dead. Hey, how ya doin'?" Somehow it felt so false; he felt that he should have said something specific to her, for her and only her. To show his feelings and how special she was._

_She giggled, but it was far from the girlish giggles of her nymphs. It was a breathless giggle, swiftly followed by a moan as she saw how she was affecting him. It seemed an age before she said "Pleasure." _

_Hades wanted to make her laugh again,wanting to fill his ears with it as it rang throughout the deserted grotto. "Nah babe, it's Hades. But I'm willin' to be pleasure if ya want me to."_

_Hades had expected her to refuse, disgusted at the very thought. But, instead, after her tinkling laughter sounding around the grotto, she said in her breathless purr "I do" as she ran her hands to rest on his cheeks as she brought his head down to hers. Hades could feel his eyes widen at her words. _

_Did she just...? _

_For the first time in Hades' life, he had no control over what happened, and he found that he didn't mind, not even a little. But Hades didn't have time to act on any impulse or even react properly to her words. Just as Persephone's lips were meeting his..._

_A soft gasp sounded from the grotto. _

_Turning, both Persephone and Hades' eyes were met by one of Persephone's nymphs, standing quite still in shock of what she was witnessing. The jar of chilled Ambrosia she had been carrying falling to become a glittering desert as her molten silver eyes widened in fear of interrupting the gods in such a moment, her delicate little hands shaking in unrepressed fear_

_Not able to think properly. Hades did the first thing that came into his head._

_He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving a very aroused Goddess and a petrified nymph behind him as he reappeared in his Underground._

* * *

I sigh to myself, rememberin' how, even after satisfyin' myself several times, I was still touchy for months after from unreleased tension. I would please myself with thoughts of her, then I would randomly come upon something that would make me think of her and I would instantly be hard again.

No doubt about it, (Ha! Get it? 'Cause I have a minion named Doubt... No? Never mind.) Persephone comin' out party is goin' ta be enough ta do that to me all over again. Just the sight of 'er eyes an' I'll remember how they looked filled with lust for me, at the sight of 'er small, yet curvaceous figure I'll remember her comin' outta the pool, her damp skin and hair shining in the moon's light.

Oy, the party is going to be a disaster.


End file.
